1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dynamic imaging systems, and in particular, relates to dynamic imaging systems for inspecting products.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, imaging systems are frequently used to capture images of products on assembly lines. By comparing the captured images with a standard image, quality control inspections may be automatically implemented, decreasing manual labor costs. For example, the positioning and printing of keys or labels on a laptop computer can be inspected.
However, the assembly line is not static and is moving, and the speed at which it is moving may vary due to the weight and placement of products and various other factors. Thus, traditional image systems usually require high-grade cameras or must properly increase image capturing speed (i.e., shorten the shutter time) so as to obtain the required images.